freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuha Aoi
Kazuha Aoi (b. 2043 – d. 2061) was the older sister of Kazuya Aoi, granddaughter of Gengo Aoi, and the heroine of the 8th Nova Clash. She was also the older cousin of Ouka Tenjouin, who is better known currently as Ouka Honda of the Valkyries. Background thumb|200px|Kazuha's grave. Kazuha was born in 2043 to Ryuuichi Aoi and Orie Aoi. During her birth, Orie experienced complications and Kazuha's life was only saved by her grandfather's intervention. As a child, Kazuha often spent time with her grandfather at his laboratory. In 2049, Kazuha met her aunt Cassandra for the first time when she came to stay with her brother's family. In 2053, Kazuha was enrolled in the Anti-Nova training program established by her grandfather at the age of ten. She was infused with ten Stigmata at the time, and fought alone against a Type-F Nova replica. She later became a Pandora so she and Kazuya could live on their own, as per an agreement made with her grandfather, Gengo Aoi. She officially entered West Genetics in 2060 and joined the elite Numbers unit; thanks to her grandfather's influence. Kazuha was killed in 2061 at the end of the 8th Nova Clash, where she sacrificed herself in order to defeat a Nova. She then posthumously earned the sobriquet "Hero of the 8th Nova Clash." In the manga it was shown that she also sacrificed herself because her body was beginning to Novalize and she did not have much time left as a human anyway. Kazuya believes that their grandfather Gengo is to blame for her death, while Ouka Tenjouin claims Kazuha died because she ignored Gengo's warnings. Following Kazuha's death, her Stigmata were re-implanted into several other Pandora. These were labelled as "Heroic Stigmata". Recipients of her Stigmata were: *Satellizer L. Bridget (6; 5% Compatibility) *Cassie Lockheart (3; 90% Compatibility) *Charles Bonaparte (2; 48% Compatibility) *Julia Munberk (2; 36% Compatibility) *Roxanne Elipton (1; 29% Compatibility) Appearance Kazuha has yellowish olive eyes (from the cover of Freezing: Zero) and back-length black hair with the sides tied to her back. Her uniform is similar to Satella's, but is coloured light blue. In Freezing: Zero, she mentioned that her grandfather Gengo designed the uniform. Like Satellizer, she also has a rather large bosom. Personality Kazuha is kind, gentle and caring towards her younger brother Kazuya. She is seen often calming him down and stating that everything will be fine. Outside of the battlefield, Kazuha was rather jovial and seemingly carefree, not truly bothered by the prospect of offending others. On the battlefield, she retains a strong will and caring compassion towards her allies. Determined to save them, she makes the ultimate sacrifice without hesitation. Her bond with her younger brother, Kazuya, was very strong before her death. Their bond was so close that when Kazuya believed she was going to be killed, he rushed to her room, and she comforted him, soothing his rampant emotions. As a child, Kazuha was both playful and mysterious, which prevented her parents from fully understanding their daughter. Early on, Kazuha knew she was "different" from other people, which led her to be detached from her mother while trying to get her father to understand they were the "same." Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc Kazuha develops a multi-vector attack and time compression on the fly, attacking a newly evolved Nova, these techniques are later codified as the Tempest Turn and Accel Turn respectively, when developed into standard High End Skills. Kazuha transferred into West Genetics in her sophomore year (second year), and was promptly assigned to the Senior Year's Numbers squad. She had a different uniform from the other Genetics students, being one designed by Gengo Aoi. At the time Yu-Mi Kim was already in her Senior Year (third year) and part of the Numbers Squad. Kazuha fist met Yu-Mi, Elize, and Shion, but running into Yu-Mi's large chest. Kazuha quickly recovered and introduced herself. Kazuha relays that she, over Mi-Ryuung Baek, would be the junior member of the Numbers Squad despite Mi-Ryuung's victory in the most recent junior Carnival while Kazuha didn't earn a single point. Yu-Mi was outraged even though it was a direct order from Gengo Aoi, Kazuha's grandfather. Kazuha's words became careless and callous, earning her a violent slap from Yu-Mi. Freezing 12th Nova Clash During the chaos caused by the Faylan Generator malfunction, Kazuha appeared before Satellizer as a phantom. She proclaimed that Kazuya belonged to her, and denounced Satellizer for having the audacity of trying to replace her. She brutally knocked the blonde Pandora to the ground, and brandished her blade at her forehead, proclaiming that she would have never replaced her, not even in a million years. Her opponent tried to have confounded her with an Accel-Tempest variant, but Kazuha saw through it and severed Satellizer's arm with but a single blow. Kazuha then continues to torment Satellizer, calling her a weakling and a coward who brought disaster to everyone. She then said she would've taken Kazuya back, there and then. Satellizer then Novalized, and regenerated her arm to boot. Though Kazuha was unimpressed, and said she was just as pathetic as her mother. She later nailed her opponent with her patented attack, Blood Strike, which took Satellizer's arm, bounced back and nailed her several more times. Her enemy tried to overwhelm her with a Triple Accel, but Kazuha created an after-image of herself and evaded the attack. She then severed Satellizer's legs with another Blood Strike. Her opponent regenerated yet again, and then unleashed her own attack, Nova Strike. Though it missed her and impaled Kazuya instead. After Satellizer transcended as a Pandora, the visage of Kazuha returned and she thanked Satellizer for being by her younger brother's side. Kazuya was now able to see her, and believed the illusion of Kazuha was not truly an illusion, saying she has now transcended. Kazuha then disappeared whilst her brother and Satellizer returned to the fights. Busters Arc While interacting with Cassandra, Kazuya has a brief flashback of a young Kazuha telling an unknown person to stay away from her brother. She's later seen in the memories Maria Lancelot showed to Scarlett Ohara. 13th Nova Clash Arc To be added Abilities Kazuha Aoi is known as "Legendary Pandora", she inherited a "Stigmatic Body" from her father Ryuuichi Aoi. While most other Pandora have implanted 2-6 Stigmata at best, Kazuha had 20. She is also the creator of the High-End Skills, prior to the 8th Nova Clash, that the seniors and other Pandora are able to use. Her Volt Weapon, named Nova Blood, takes the form of a large sword. She has a special attack called Blood Strike, which she used to finish off the rampaging Type-F replica. She can also produce two Anti-Nova style shields, as she did during her training session in the year 2053. At six-years-old, Kazuha could tap into the benefits of her Stigma Body. She was able to "sense" her father Ryuuichi whenever he was near due to the high level of stigma tissue in his body, and she displayed enhanced physical prowess as she easily jumped to the top of a tree. Kazuha's Stigma Body allowed her to begin training as a Pandora at ten-years-old. Relationships Kazuya Aoi They had a very strong relationship and both cared for each other; she took care of him on her own without her grandfather's help. In 'Freezing: Zero' she bathes with her brother and often teases him and at one point holds his face to her breasts after he said that he would protect her. Ryuuichi Aoi Ryuuichi is Kazuha's father. Kazuha's behaviour regularly confused Ryuuichi though it did not bother him. Kazuha felt connected with her father, believing they were the "same''".'' Orie Aoi Kazuha was emotionally detached from her mother Orie as Kazuha believed her to be different from herself and Ryuuichi. She believed Orie was unable to understand her. Kazuha's distant disposition made Orie very insecure about their relationship and she feared that Gengo would take Kazuha from her. Gengo Aoi When Kazuha was six, she was often by Gengo's side and enjoyed being with him, almost more than she enjoyed being around her own parents. For an unknown reason, the dynamic of their relationship changed after Kazuya was born and after her parents died. Gengo put her to work as a Pandora when she was ten-years-old. As a Genetics cadet, Kazuha admits that she only became a Pandora to get herself and Kazuya away from their grandfather though she did not explicitly say why she thought it best to keep Kazuya and Gengo apart. A drunken Gengo reveals that Kazuha's death made him contemplate suicide. Yu-Mi Kim In Freezing: Zero they had a strong relationship but got off to a rocky start, Yu-Mi took a disliking to her after certain events and has even slapped her across the face, after later making amends she (Yu-Mi) offered Kazuha payback and allowed her to hit her back, rather than doing this Kazuha groped Yu-Mi's chest, stating that she had wanted to do it since they had met. Cassandra Kazuha formally met Cassandra when she was six years old but was aware that she was a Legendary Pandora, whom her grandfather put into stasis. When Cassandra was released to meet the family for the first time, a young Kazuha became instantly attached to her and smiled brightly in her presence though Cassandra had not yet spoken a word. Windy May Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Kazuha was aware that Windy May was a Legendary Pandora and that she was put into stasis by her grandfather. Lucy Renault Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Teslad Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Kazuha was aware that Teslad was a Legendary Pandora and that she was put into stasis by her grandfather. Chiffon Fairchild Not much is known about their relationship, except that it has been revealed that she is Kazuha's aunt. Gallery I137533.jpg Kazuha Aoi.jpg Kazuha aoi 19965.jpg Freezing-KazuhaAoi-et-al.jpg Aoi Kazuha.jpg kazhua young.png|Kazuha and her mother. gemgo flash back of kazuha.png|A flash back of Kazuha during the Valkyrie Arc. Trivia *Upon meeting Satellizer L. Bridget for the first time, Kazuya easily mistakes her for his sister due to their similar appearances. Incidentally in the anime, Kazuha was voiced by Mamiko Noto, who also voices Satellizer. *Kazuha transferred to Genetics in her second year. *Kazuha was the only known Pandora not living in the dormitory. Instead, she lived with Kazuya and commuted to West Genetics on a daily basis. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13 Category:Numbers